Changing Destiny
by mjhshaw
Summary: Life of Slytherin Scarlette de la Faye has never been easy but why? Using the gifts granted to her through blood and the assistance of foreign friends, she turns over the world of Harry Potter but through what effect? And would lives thought lost be saved? Dumbledore bashing, Good Severus; Scarlette/Sirius, Harry/Luna, Neville/Ginny, Hermione/Fred


_She stood there among the the debris. Bodies littered the ground all around her. So many of those that she had come to love and cherished had drawn their last breath. Hogwarts would never be the same. It was all her fault too. She refused to fight alongside her fellow school mates. Instead,she decided to fade into the background along with the rest of Wizarding Britain. So many of her House had fallen. It didn't matter whether they had chosen to be a Death Eaters or part of the light, they were dead. Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort at the expense of his own life. She could only stand there among the ruins. Out of nearly 400 students who had attended Hogwarts in Potter's final year, as he went galvanting across the country with Weasley and Granger, only nine remained. Seven students, two teachers. And she was at fault for this._

{{{Changing Destiny}}}

**03:00 pm, 13 April 1978: Prime Minister's Office**

A middle-aged man of tan complexion sat behind the large desk reviewing the latest updates Minister Milicent Bagnold had given him on the terrorist Volde-something or another. Any who are first introduced to him would comment later on his polite manner, or in the case of the ladies on his handsome features. If he had not been married, many would had probably tried claiming him for themselves. He was quite the catch at 35 years of age. As he studied the reports, a call came through. Ignoring the call, he let his secretary handle it. He was jolted from his work by a frantic knock.

"Come in," he called out.

"Prime Minister, sir," his secretary said as she peaked in.

"Sylvia, I've told you dozens of times to either call me Mr. de la Faye or Charles," he answered with a smile.

"Yes, sir-Mr. de la Faye"

"Now, how may I assist you?"

"Sir, your sister-in-law just called from the St. Mary's. Your wife has gone into labor."

Mr. de la Faye jumped from his seat with a Cheshire grin stretched across his face. "Such wonderful news!" He hurried to don his light blazer and fedora. Before walking out the door he turned toward her, "you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Of course, sir!" She smiled as he pranced out the building. When he first heard of his pregnant wife, many months ago, Charles had immediately planned a party in her favor. Nothing could bring him out of his happy state, not even the death tolls from an unknown terrorist. Charles was known for his pleasant demeanor but until then no one knew he could be even happier.

**05:24pm, 13 April 1978: St. Mary's/St. Mungo's Hospital**

Charles sat as he watched fondly beside his wife Clarisse's bed. In Clarisse's arms was his new born baby girl. Standing off to the side, was squib Dr. Moores and witch Healer Freaga. It was an unknown fact to those Charles worked with that he came from a magical family or that his wife was magical. Both coming from ancient pureblood families, the fact that their families didn't accept them til just two years ago had been hard on them but had allowed both to find each other.

Charles had been raised in private by his family. Never attending Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry as his ancestors before him, pushed him to learn all he could about the world. The difference between his family and most pureblooded families is that though their son was a squib, they did not wish for him to be ignorant. Keeping him at home, Charles learned the basics of Wizarding politics and government from his family along with etiquette and basic muggle studies from various tutors til reaching the appropriate age to attend higher levels of education. Seeking the guidance of his tutors and through the encouragement (not to mention lack of love) from his family, Charles enrolled in Oxford to finish his schooling. There his charisma and pleasant demeanor caught the eye of Prince Edward, son of Queen Elizabeth, once as he was out and about Cambridge. After he graduated with honors four years later with a Doctorate Degree in

Politics and a Masters Degree in Ancient History, Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex, invited Charles de la Faye to his home. There Charles learned a more in depth study in politics and government, eventually becoming the voice of the crown to Parliament.

Not three years later, he saw Clarisse Fatemrys as she strolled around muggle London. Seeing her enter the Leaky Couldron then helping the barman, Charles knew he found the love of his life. Through the next six months, they met with each other before he let out his secret. She too came from a pureblooded family but did not hold the same views as that of her. She had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year in the top of her class and already had a Ministry offer within the Department of Mysteries as an Ancient Artefact History Researcher and Healer. Clarisse's family did not think the offer was good enough for their daughter. When she told that she was accepting the offer no matter their opinion, her parents shunned her. Charles and Clarisse spoke of what was the most fascinating in Ancient History, realizing they both enjoying many of the same things. Throughout their private date, Charles had been gathering the courage to ask her a serious question. When he finally gathered the courage he usually drew from for speeches, Charles got down on his knees to ask her for her hand. Joyously they wedded five months later in a Christmas wedding attended by friends and colleagues. Now five years later, they sat together with their family in awe of the child in Clarisse's arms.

"What will you name her?" Emma , Clarisse's squib sister, asked.

Charles, admiring the perfection in her arms, answered, "Knowing Mum wanted a daughter but she never had one, we agreed on Scarlette."

"As we both love Ancient History and Genealogy we agreed to also name her Genvieve after those of my ancestors. My little angel will be Scarlette Genvieve de la Faye," Clarisse also answered. Looking up, she knew by the looks on her parents' faces Scarlette was the first of this generation and would possess the ancient powers that had been handed down to her by her mother's ancestors._ My child will be protected and I will teach her all I can. She will not be alone as my ancestors have._


End file.
